Not Alone
by LilRed29621
Summary: Songfic for Not Alone by RED. Ally is depressing, thinking no one loves her. That no one cares. How will Austin prove her wrong?


**Hey guys! This is a songfic based on the song 'Not Alone' by Red. You guys gotta listen to the song as you read it, hell, I did. It's just that the song creates a more passionate environment. Please, listen to this song as reading. You don't have to follow along with the lyrics, just put it on repeat or continuously press play when the song ends. xD**

**Okay, enjoy! xD**

**Oh and Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Austin and Ally, the show, or Not Alone, the song by RED.**

_Slowly fading away..._

_You're lost and so afraid._

_Where is the hope in a world so cold?_

Ally walked up the stairs of Sonic Boom, her tears creating mascara lines to appear on her face. She had just closed the shop down, and she honestly didn't feel like going home. It's not like her dad would notice, anyways. He never does. And her mom? Probably sleeping. She had been exhausted since she had come back from Africa.

Ally sighed. She was dreading tomorrow, the day afterwards, and so on.

What was the point of trying? Only to be hurt or unhappy in the end? The world was harsh, mentally killing her from the inside out. She was depressed. And no one noticed. Not Austin. Not Trish. Not Dez. No one.

Ally had no one. She was afraid. Afraid of what the future would bring. Love? Hate? A dry sob escaped the song writer's lips. Everyone and everything was so cold.. How could it be possible to even find love if the world was so harsh, only allowing hate or lies. Hell, Austin didn't even love her. She was a mere crush, while he was the world to her. She loved him with all the broken pieces of her heart.

_Looking for a distant light,_

_Someone who can save a life._

_Living in fear_

_That no one will hear your cry._

_Can you save me now?_

Ally collapsed on the couch. She just wanted some reassurance. Someone who could help prove her theory wrong about the world. A light. A light to bring her out of the darkness. A light that could save her life.

What if no one ever noticed her plead, her cry, of help? Would she fade away? Would she be able to take the pain?

Ally curled herself into a fetal position, hoping it would protect her from the mental pain stabbing her in the heart_. Someone please help me_, she thought, sobbing into the arm of the sofa, not being able to take the tremendous amount of pain puncturing her. Honestly, she didn't know if she'd be able to make it through the night.

_I am with you._

_I will carry through it all._

_I won't leave you;_

_I will catch you when you feel like letting go.._

_'Cause you're not, you're not alone._

Suddenly, Ally heard the sound of a door slamming open. She quickly lifted her head to see Austin. He looked panicked, and as he took in Ally's appearance, he dropped to his knees with an agonized expression on his face. He crawled over to her and took her into his arms.

"Ally," he whispered softly, stroking her hair as tears tumbled down her cheeks. "You weren't answering your calls or texts, which you always do. I thought.. I thought.." He couldn't continue the sentence.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Austin's gentle words were like feathers, caressing her.

Ally shook her head. "No, Austin," was her simple, broken murmur.

Sensing her distress, Austin only continued rocking her, letting her know he would be here for her and never leave. He honestly didn't think he could. His heart was breaking at the sight of her, and he cared for her too much to leave her in this saddened state.

_Your heart is full of broken dreams;_

_Just a fading memory._

_And everything is gone,_

_But the pain carries on._

Ally let her sorrows drown over her. She felt so shattered and cracked; like a piece of fine china being dropped and clattered into millions of pieces. Suddenly, she didn't want to have a future anymore. It would only bring much more pain, and she could barely take it as it was. Everything exciting and great for her, her dreams, left her with the tears, leaving her empty.

It only increased the pain.

_Lost in the rain again._

_When will it ever end?_

_The arms of relief seems so out of reach…_

Ally clutched Austin's leather jacket, feeling nearly lost in her unhappiness. She felt as if she were searching through endless amounts of rain, trying to get dry again. Be happy again. Oh, God. Will this terrible feeling ever leave? She felt desperate and another wave of grief washed over her as she remembered her loneliness. Her silent cries. Her unwanted feeling. Crying herself to sleep at night.

Even though there were arms around her, trying to bring some sense of relief, she felt as if they were far away; so out of reach… As if she could feel the fabric brush her fingers before she was choking again.

_But I,_

_But I am here._

_I am with you._

_I will carry through it all._

_I won't leave you,_

_I will catch you when you feel like letting go._

_'Cause you're not, you're not alone._

_And I will be your hope_

_When you feel like it's over. _

_And I will pick you up_

_When you're whole world shatters._

Austin couldn't bear the sounds of Ally's sobs no more.

"Ally," he urged desperately, "please tell me what's wrong!"

Ally looked up at Austin's terrified and pained face. "Austin," her trembling voice said softly as she stroked his cheek. "No one cares. There's no light. Only darkness. No one loves me. How could they when the world is so cold?" After a moment of silence, she whispered, "No one would care if I died tonight."

Austin gasped, looking down on his usually bright and happy angel. The thing was she wasn't happy anymore. She was the broken angel. Tears sprang to his eyes as he grabbed Ally's face in his hands, wiping away her tears and saying in a strained, fierce voice, "Ally, people do care. People do love. _I_ love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. You're my world. You always keep me in shape with your beautiful smile and personality. You're _you,_ and I love you so so much for that! Please don't do this to yourself, Ally. You have me, you have Dez, you have Trish, you have your Mom and Dad…" One tear plopped down Austin's face as he continued. "I won't let you fall, Ally. I'll catch you when you feel like letting go. I'll be your hope, your light, when you can't provide one for yourself. And most importantly, I won't leave you. I'll stay with you. I am with you."

With that, Austin smashed his lips against Ally's.

_And when you're finally in my arms,_

_Look up and see love has a face._

Ally was surprised just for a moment before she responded, tangling her hands in Austin's hair. She had tears streaming down her face, and not sad ones. Happy ones. That was the most touching speech she had heard. It was the speech she needed to reach that light again; the light that was Austin.

They parted, and the fondest expression was on Austin's face as he beamed down at her and kissed both of her tear stained cheeks softly.

"It's okay, darling. It's okay. I'm here, and I'll never stop loving you."

Ally stared into his tender and devoting eyes, smiling with the utmost joy and affection.

"I love you, too, Austin."

_I am with you._

_I will carry through it all._

_I won't leave you;_

_I will catch you when you feel like letting go._

_'Cause you're not, you're not alone._

Ally laughed as Austin twirled her around in their honeymoon suit, feeling her white wedding dress flare around them.

"Austin!" She screeched, giggling. "Set me down!"

Austin smiled adoringly at her and complied. When she was down, though, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to where they were forehead to forehead.

"I love you," Austin whispered, staring deeply into her eyes with an intense affection.

Ally smiled, "As I will always love you."

Surprisingly, she saw her husband's eyes welling with tears. He stroked her cheek softy, brushing away a strand of hair that was stuck there before. "You'll never be alone again."

And with that, two made passionate love with the only sounds accompanying them being the soft rustle of leaves, whisking away any of Ally's doubts or fears.

_And I will be your hope._

_You're not alone.._

_And I will pick you up._

_And I will be your hope._

_And I will be your hope._

Ally watched with a smile as Austin played outside with their five year old little boy, Adrian.

"Daddy, daddy!" He called, running to his father, tripping over his own feet. He fell and cried out in pain.

Instantly Ally was off the porch and running towards their son, along with Austin.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Austin asked, concerned.

Adrian sniffled and smiled a little as he looked up at his parents. "Yes, daddy."

We both breathed a sigh of relief.

Austin scooped up Adrian in his arms and chuckled. "Try to be more careful next time, kiddo. You could've gotten hurt."

The five year old nodded sheepishly. "Okay daddy."

The father grinned. "Hey, don't look so embarrassed, it happens. I'll make sure to pick you up every time you fall."

Adrian cocked his head to the side and glanced at Ally, confused and looking panicked. "What about mommy? Who will pick her up and fix her boo boos?"

Austin smiled, pulling Ally close, smiling adoringly down at her beaming figure. "Then we'll both do that, kiddo."

_Slowly fading away..._

_You're lost and so afraid._

_Where is the hope in a world so cold?_


End file.
